Here's to Us
}} Here's to Us, en español Esto es para nosotros, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio On My Way, y fue cantada por New Directions (con solos de Rachel) en las regionales 2012. También es cantada en la segunda temporada de The Glee Project por Ali Stroker. La versión original de esta canción le pertenece a la banda Halestorm. Contexto de la Canción Es la última canción de la presentación de New Directions en las Regionales 2012. Durante esta presentación, Rachel tiene los solos e intercambia miradas con Finn. Letra Rachel: We could just go home right now Or maybe we could stick around For just one more drink, oh yeah Get another bottle out Let's shoot the breeze Sit back down For just one more drink, oh yeah Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Cause the last few days Have gone too fast So lets give em hell Wish everybody well Here's to us Here's to us We stuck it out this far together Put our dreams through the shredder Let's toast cause things got better And everything could change like that And all these years go by so fast But nothing lasts forever Rachel y New Directions: Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Rachel: Cause the last few nights Have gone too fast Rachel y New Directions: If they give you hell Tell em to forget themselves Here's to us Here's to us Rachel: Here's to all that we kissed And to all that we missed To the biggest mistakes That we just wouldn't trade Rachel y New Directions: To us breaking up Without us breaking down To whatever's come our way Rachel: Here's to us Here's to us! New Directions: Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Rachel y New Directions: Here's to you Fill the glass Rachel: Cause the last few days Have gone too fast Rachel y New Directions: So let's give em hell Wish everybody well Rachel: Well! New Directions: Here's to us Here's to love Rachel y New Directions: All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Cause the last few nights Have gone too fast If they give you hell Tell em forget themselves Rachel: Here's to us New Directions: Here's to us Rachel: Oh here's to us New Directions: Here's to us Rachel y New Directions: Here's to us Here's to love (ND: Here's to us) Rachel: Wish everybody well Rachel y New Directions: Here's to us Here's to love Here's to us Rachel: Here's to us 'Curiosidades' * Los productores tuvieron que cambiar varias partes de la canción original porque incluía muchos improperios. ** 'Lets shoot the shit' cambió a 'Lets shoot the breeze.' ** 'All the times that we fucked up' cambió a 'All the times that we messed up' ** 'Cause the last few days have kicked my ass' cambió a 'Cause the last few days have gone too fast' ** La segunda vez que Halestrom canta 'If they give you hell, go tell them to fuck themselves', pero fue cambiada a 'Tell them to forget themselves'. * Irónicamente, cuando Rachel canta "Sit back down (Siéntense)", la audiencia se levanta. * Es el tercer solo de Rachel en una competencia. * Específicamente, su segundo solo en regionales. * Es la primera vez que se usan los balcones en una presentación. * Kurt y Blaine no aparecen en esta cancion. * Rachel le dedicó esta canción a Finn. 'Imágenes' ' Heres To Us Rachel.png HTU17.png HTU21.png HTU22.png HTU23.png HTU26.png HTU27.png HTU28.png HTU31.png HTU32.png HTU34.png 314glee_ep314-sc26_287.jpg Brittinahere.png HTU1.png HTU2.png HTU3.png HTU4.png HTU5.png HTU6.png HTU7.png HTU8.png HTU9.png HTU10.png HTU11.png HTU12.png HTU13.png HTU14.png HTU15.png HTU16.png HTU18.png HTU19.png HTU20.png HTU24.png HTU25.png HTU29.png HTU30.png HTU33.png ' Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px|Here's To Us - Glee (Full song)thumb|center|300px|Halestorm-Here's To Us Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Canciones del episodio On My Way Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio